<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>when you touch me like this by Say_it_softer (Say_Anything)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25370251">when you touch me like this</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Say_Anything/pseuds/Say_it_softer'>Say_it_softer (Say_Anything)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Divorce AU, F/F, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Smut, That's it, adora will die if she doesn't eat glimmer out, glimmadora page deserves more unabashed smut, its sad bc glimmers never had an orgasm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:47:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25370251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Say_Anything/pseuds/Say_it_softer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lying naked beneath Adora was, in equal measure, absolutely intoxicating and—the most self-conscious Glimmer had ever felt. She had been with one person, one man, her entire life. She’d never even seen a woman’s body like this before. Let alone, one as strong and lean and powerful and beautiful as Adora’s. The curve and definition of her arms and abs gleaned in the low lamplight, making Glimmer’s mouth practically water at the urge to taste all of her.</p><p>Or</p><p>Smut for the Divorce AU I'll never write.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (Past Relationship), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (Past Relationship)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>when you touch me like this</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally this was for an AU fic idea wherein Adora and Glimmer both come from previous marriages, Glimmer has a kid in fact. They meet cute, fall in love, Glimmer accepts her sexuality, etc. etc. et.c</p><p>Alas, it will probably no longer be written, but I figured I'd post this smut I wrote awhile back anyway, because why the hell not. In any case, some minor context details include: Glimmer has never been with a woman before, is super gay for Adora, and this is like... Their third date.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lying naked beneath Adora was, in equal measure, absolutely intoxicating and—the most self-conscious Glimmer had ever felt. She had been with one person, one man, her entire life. She’d never even seen a woman’s body like this before. Let alone, one as strong and lean and powerful and </span>
  <em>
    <span>beautiful</span>
  </em>
  <span> as Adora’s. The curve and definition of her arms and abs gleaned in the low lamplight, making Glimmer’s mouth practically water at the urge to </span>
  <em>
    <span>taste</span>
  </em>
  <span> all of her. Her breasts were a bit smaller than Glimmer imagined them to be (because, yes, she totally had), with light pink nipples that were clearly aching for her right now. The concept made Glimmer’s head swim. Adora—wanting </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It was almost too much to process. Glimmer knew if she tried it would take her entirely out of the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So instead, she raised trembling, nervous hands, ghosting them down the firm planes of Adora’s sides; feeling the strength beneath her fingertips. Adora shuddered under her touch, blue eyes darkening with desire. A pink tongue darted out to wet her lips and then Adora lowered her body over Glimmer’s and suddenly Glimmer’s breath was stolen from her lungs in a passionate kiss. Adora’s lips were a little chapped, but warm and gentle and they moved over Glimmer’s with such tender care it made her want to sob.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora sunk into her as Glimmer parted her lips for </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Every spot their bodies met </span>
  <em>
    <span>burned</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Adora’s breasts pressed against her own, her wet core grazing Glimmer’s thigh as she shifted ever so slightly above her. Strong hands roamed her body, coming to rest in her hair, short nails teasing her scalp. It was overwhelming. Every sense stimulated, electrified, until Glimmer couldn’t breathe. She gasped as Adora finally pulled away from the kiss to instead trail wet, open mouthed ones down her neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Glimmer</span>
  </em>
  <span>…,” she murmured, her voice vibrating against the tender skin of Glimmer’s throat. Glimmer choked a harsh sigh in response. Just her </span>
  <em>
    <span>voice,</span>
  </em>
  <span> god it was doing amazing things to her. She could feel how wet she was with a single shift of her thighs—practically dripping onto the sheets beneath them. Before she could even </span>
  <em>
    <span>think</span>
  </em>
  <span> to apologize for ruining Adora’s nice bedspread, the blonde wiggled her hips, using her own knees to shove Glimmer’s apart until one strong thigh was settled perfectly between Glimmer’s legs. Adora flexed, pressing in, and Glimmer choked, hands spasming on the blonde’s hips. Adora didn’t move further, waiting…. Offering a steady pressure for Glimmer to grind against, but not forcing her to partake. But </span>
  <em>
    <span>god</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Glimmer wanted to. Hesitantly, still focusing on the hot kisses Adora was laying on her neck (probably leaving embarrassing marks for the morning), Glimmer rolled her hips into the blonde’s thigh. The sensation was electric. A blooming, explosive warmth spread outward from her core to the very tips of her toes. Glimmer bit her lip, whining softly as she tried again. Adora’s own quiet moan sounded in her ear, breath hot on her skin as she whispered, “Oh, you’re so wet…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glimmer stopped moving, frozen in utter, overwhelming arousal. But Adora only seemed more inspired. Leaving Glimmer’s neck behind, she trailed her warm and soft kisses down her collar to her breasts. Glimmer couldn’t do anything but watch, wide eyed, as Adora took one in her calloused hand, kneading and squeezing and massaging as her lips and tongue latched onto the other nipple. Once again, Glimmer’s sheer arousal left her in a tiny squeak that she had to </span>
  <em>
    <span>fight</span>
  </em>
  <span> to keep from turning into obnoxious moans. Adora’s teeth grazed the sensitive nub, she bit down just </span>
  <em>
    <span>slightly </span>
  </em>
  <span>and Glimmer’s hand shot up, tangling in blonde locks and tugging to keep her close. Adora’s lips curled into a smile around her nipple. She sucked hard, before letting go with a loud ‘pop’ and then she switched to the other. All things considered, Glimmer’s nipples weren’t the most sensitive spot on her body, but the mere sight of Adora, lazily rolling her tongue around the dark peaks was enough to soak her thoroughly. Dusky blue eyes locked onto Glimmer’s as she worked and then once again, she was moving, her lips and hands exploring down Glimmer’s soft belly. She paused at the stretch marks, kisses tender and sweet, her rough thumbs running over the mostly dead and scarred skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So beautiful,” Adora murmured against her body, not even parting from it long enough to speak. Glimmer shivered in response. She didn’t believe the words, but the way they left Adora’s mouth—breathy awe… It was impossible not for it to further add to the fire between her thighs. In the back of her mind, she couldn’t help but think how… in any other circumstances, they would be done by now. Foreplay? Kissing? Sure. But then…Sex, right? And that never lasted too long with her ex-husband. But Adora seemed intent on </span>
  <em>
    <span>worshipping</span>
  </em>
  <span> her. Every inch she wanted to explore and taste and feel. Glimmer couldn’t help but feel lightheaded at the idea of her turn to treat Adora’s perfect body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was so lost in her own thoughts; she almost didn’t notice Adora had settled on her belly between Glimmer’s thighs until she felt her hot breath ghosting her skin. Pushing herself onto her elbows, nearly in shock, Glimmer stared down at Adora, who was still placing gentle kisses on the insides of her thighs, dragging her tongue slowly along the crease between Glimmer’s thigh and her—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh—,” Glimmer choked. “Adora you don’t have to… Do, um, that—,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora’s dark eyes glanced up before refocusing on what Glimmer knew must be a mess of wet heat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Glimmer,” she sighed, her breath hitting Glimmer’s clit. Glimmer’s arms gave out and she fell back against the pillows at the sensation, biting her lip to hold back her moan. “Oh, you have </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span> idea…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora paused and Glimmer’s entire body jerked as she felt a soft and warm tongue lap briefly through her soaking wet folds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long…,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another pause followed by a whimpered moan as Adora licked again, but deeper, her tongue poking at Glimmer’s entrance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> to taste you,” she finished with a flat tongue, taking all of Glimmer in one long stroke, avoiding her straining nub at the last second. A deep groan flowered from inside Adora’s chest and then her strong arms were around Glimmer’s trembling thighs and she began licking in earnest, her nose occasionally brushing Glimmer’s oversensitive clit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unconsciously, Glimmer threw a hand over her mouth to silence herself. It was beyond overwhelming to have Adora’s tongue lapping so greedily at her folds. Somehow equal parts </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span> and so, so, fucking hot, at the same time. Another moan threatened to escape her as Adora </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> laved her tongue around Glimmer’s aching clit. A jolt of pure, undiluted, electricity zipped through her body, right to her brain. Glimmer gasped, biting down hard on her lip to cut it off, out of pure embarrassment. She didn’t know </span>
  <em>
    <span>how </span>
  </em>
  <span>Adora could be enjoying this as much as she was. But she was moaning and humming and </span>
  <em>
    <span>growling</span>
  </em>
  <span> against Glimmer’s core as if she couldn’t get enough. Glimmer’s thighs trembled fiercely beside her head, but Adora held fast, one hand moving to lace fingers with the one Glimmer currently had in a death grip on the sheets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Adora sucked on her clit and Glimmer couldn’t hold it back anymore, she cried out, only to slap another hand over her mouth. But Adora sat back and when Glimmer pushed herself up to see why (momentarily stunned by the sight of her slick coating Adora’s chin and lips) Adora simply pinned her with intense blue eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Glimmer,” she got up from her position between the woman’s thighs, much to Glimmer’s chagrin, and crawled up. Adora didn’t bother to clean the essence from her face as she dipped down and pressed her lips to Glimmer’s, cupping one cheek to bring her closer. Glimmer whimpered sharply as her own taste flooded her mouth. It wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>bad,</span>
  </em>
  <span> just foreign… But mixed with the taste that was so uniquely </span>
  <em>
    <span>Adora…</span>
  </em>
  <span>Glimmer didn’t want her to ever stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora pulled back, only to whisper against her lips. “I don’t want you to feel like you can’t let go with me.” She pressed another brief kiss to Glimmer’s lips and then slid down her body again. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Moan</span>
  </em>
  <span> for me, Glim.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glimmer’s heart was a jackhammer in her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me hear you,” Adora urged as she dove into Glimmer’s core again, lapping with just as much intensity as before. Glimmer choked and then whimpered and then a long low moan pulled free from deep inside her body. She flushed hot with embarrassment only to feel it replaced with a jolting thrill as Adora joined her. Voices mingling while the blonde turned all of her intense focus to her aching clit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glimmer’s entire body tightened into a trembling ball of desire as Adora’s tongue elicited incredible sensations. She hadn’t even been aware she could feel this way, certainly not with little more than a tongue and a strong hand gripping her own. Moans and sighs left her freely now, one of her hands moving up on its own to tangle in Adora’s hair again and pull her deeper, deeper. Greedily taking her own pleasure until she was bucking her hips slightly into Adora’s mouth, grinding against her chin in an effort to take the edge off the aching heat that was threatening to smother her. Adora didn’t protest, doing what she could to obey Glimmer’s whims, to help her reach her peak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was so </span>
  <em>
    <span>close</span>
  </em>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glimmer could feel it burning and building, a supernova in her core, moments from exploding and sending her hurtling into the unknown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> It happened quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora’s tongue rolled, a long finger suddenly slid inside Glimmer’s heat and she was coming undone, every sensation exploding out of her in a powerful moan as she writhed beneath Adora’s touch. Her body was one fire, pulsing waves of pleasure radiating from the blonde’s mouth. Her limbs were electrified, vision dimming and then… Soft. She was floating on a cloud, a deep throb pulsing between her legs, becoming dimmer and dimmer until it was nothing more than a slight twitching of her hips and an overwhelming, wonderful warmth. And even still, she felt Adora’s tongue teasing her, rolling through her folds, tasting, </span>
  <em>
    <span>savoring.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Glimmer didn’t stop her until her nose touched her extremely sensitive clit. The jolt of her hips nearly bloodied Adora’s nose, but she pulled away in time, chuckling lightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” she grinned, not looking sorry at all, her chin still slick and gleaming in the lamp light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glimmer gaped at her, catching the blonde’s wrist as it rose to clean her lips and chin. Adora blinked down at her—Glimmer thought her intentions were clear, but maybe Adora wanted to hear it. So she swallowed her shame and murmured:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kiss me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora’s eyes softened and she dove forward, pressing her wet lips to Glimmer’s, her talented tongue slipping into Glimmer’s mouth and mingling with her own. Glimmer groaned against her, wrapping her arms around Adora’s neck and pulling her close, wanting nothing more than to melt into her. To never let go. Adora tangled around her just as tightly, her kisses deep and slow and soothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Eventually, their languid kisses ended as Adora pulled away, smiling down at her so softly it made Glimmer’s heart ache.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good?” she murmured, brushing Glimmer’s sweat slick bangs away from her forehead, to plant a gentle kiss there instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glimmer hummed and nodded, closing her eyes and basking in Adora’s abject affection. She let her hands wander again, roaming up Adora’s sides, savoring her soft skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know it could be…,” she found herself murmuring, eyes still closed so as not to see what she knew would be judgement on Adora’s face. “—I didn’t know it could be </span>
  <em>
    <span>like that</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora’s tone wasn’t judgmental, but curious, when she prompted, “Like what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Opening her eyes into soft baby blues, Glimmer leaned up, her walls utterly destroyed as she pulled Adora back into a tender kiss. Adora fell into her easily, seeming to forget the question entirely as Glimmer stroked her hands through loose blonde waves. It wasn’t until they parted again that Glimmer sighed the word, “Perfect.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you think that was perfect?” Adora teased with a light chuckle, brushing her nose against Glimmer’s. “Sweetheart, I’m just getting started.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glimmer’s body was reawakened at the commanding tone that slipped into Adora’s voice. Warm, chapped lips were on hers again, soft tongue prodding into her mouth as the furious, throbbing heat pulsed through Glimmer’s body again in waves. She gave in, relaxing into Adora’s touch, pushing any miniscule insecurities to the back of her mind for now. If Adora had spent all that time between her legs, thoroughly enjoying herself, Glimmer figured there was little she should be embarrassed of at this point. Propping herself up on one elbow, Adora slid the other hand between their bodies, still impressively managing to maintain the kiss as her long fingers toyed once more with Glimmer’s nipples. She tweaked and twisted the hardened peaks with a bit more force than before, lips twisting into a smile against Glimmer’s when she whimpered at the sensation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seemingly encouraged by the noise, Adora’s fingers moved lower, until they dipped slightly into the messy wetness between Glimmer’s thighs. She gasped against Glimmer’s lips as she felt it, her fingers slowly sliding—exploring, rubbing slow and tender circles around her clit. Glimmer’s entire body was on fire again, her hips pulsing unconsciously into Adora’s touch, wanting more, wanting to feel the stretch of her—inside. She gripped Adora’s waist, fingers digging into her skin, struggling to maintain the kiss properly as her body began to tremble. Adora seemed to be having just as much trouble focusing. Her fingers slid and explored and then suddenly, Glimmer felt her slip inside. One slender finger pressed into her slick heat, curling and rubbing at a spot inside of her so sweet that Glimmer wanted to weep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” she gasped quietly against Adora’s mouth and the blonde let out a shaky chuckle. She could swear she felt Adora’s heart pounding just as hard against her own, until the throbbing rhythm was synced. Glimmer had never felt closer to another person than she did with Adora now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde took her time, slowly easing her finger in and out, enjoying the slightly frustrated moans and whimpers coming from her partner until finally Glimmer snapped. Gripping Adora’s hips, she pulsed her own upwards into Adora’s hand, taking her deep and groaning as the blonde’s palm rubbed against her clit.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“M—more,” she whimpered, face flushing as her own desperate voice sounded in her ears. “P—please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora didn’t deny her. A second finger joined the first and Glimmer cried out at how </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span> Adora felt inside of her. How perfectly filling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the next instant, Adora’s languid pace disappeared. She thrust her fingers into Glimmer with intent, curling them at the end of each movement, rubbing that spot that made Glimmer see stars. She squeezed her eyes shut, focusing on the warmth, the pleasure blooming between her thighs. And then Adora’s lips were pressed against her ear, voice husky and low when she murmured, “You </span>
  <span>feel</span>
  <span> so good, Glimmer…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glimmer moan loudly at her words, clinging to the blonde as her pace increased, the broken and slightly haggard breathing filling her ears. Suddenly, Adora shifted and the hips Glimmer’s hands were still clinging to were now pulsing along with her fingers. Driving them into Glimmer as if—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck. Glimmer couldn’t think anymore. The words she wanted to moan, the thoughts she tried to unscramble. All of it vanished underneath the roll of Adora’s hips. The blonde was moaning with her, still tucked into Glimmer’s neck and tugging on her earlobe as she rocked. For a moment, Glimmer thought she might be mistaken in assuming Adora was close too, from simply </span>
  <em>
    <span>touching</span>
  </em>
  <span> her, but then Adora whimpered, “God… I’m gonna—Glim, I’m gonna cum… Holy </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glimmer spread her legs wider, taking Adora in, encouraging the blonde’s own lust with her own. They rocked together, bodies rolling against one another for a few more passionate moments and then Glimmer snapped. With one final frantic stroke from Adora, Glimmer’s body convulsed, curling inward on herself as her vision went white. She couldn’t even hear herself cry out, but she knew she had to have. Adora was right behind her, her hips stuttered and she moaned long and low into Glimmer’s neck before going still; her body trembling above Glimmer’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"G-good?" Adora's shaky chuckle sounded in her ear, as she panted for breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glimmer hummed her contented reply, stroking the blonde's sweat slick back. "Even better."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>That's all she wrote! </p><p>Thoughts, comments, critiques welcome</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>